


The Snore Factor

by GeorgiaWillSuffice



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, takes place somewhere in season 1 after Ward was revealed as hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaWillSuffice/pseuds/GeorgiaWillSuffice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying in a hotel after one of your team members has been revealed as the enemy is difficult. But so is choosing where to sleep, and how to occupy your time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snore Factor

"Okay, we don't have enough money to get separate hotel rooms, Fitzsimmons, Skye, do you guys mind sharing?" Coulson asked as they walked up to the front desk of the hotel.

"Of course not! We'd love –" Simmons exclaimed.

"-to. It would be like a sleepover" Fitz interrupted.

"Sure. A giant sleepover." Skye replied, a little unsure.

"Besides, I'd rather not be separated into genders. I don't think I could stand Agent Triplett's snoring." Fitz joked. " _Fitz."_ Simmons reprimanded. "Besides, you don't know that he snores."

"Oh and you do?" Fitz asked with jealousy seeping through his voice.

"I know that  _you_  snore!" Simmons replied with a defiant look.

Fitz looked at Simmons with his mouth wide open. "I do  _not_ snore, Jemma!"

"Oh you do so." She replied with an accusing look on her face.

"You snore."

"Oh I do not!"

"Do too."

"Your….. _mum_ snores!"

"Of course my mother snores! She's an old woman. Besides, your mum snores."

"She does not!"

Skye sighed at the spectacle her friends were making. "I can't wait to share a room with this." She muttered sarcastically.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes Place after Season 1 Episode 17 'Turn, Turn, Turn'.


End file.
